LITTLE SUNSHINE
by vaneela
Summary: for SISTER event.Sasuke menanggung takdir yang dititipkan Naruto padanya. Tapi bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang seharusnya ia jaga sebagai puterinya. Warning: OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read...


**FOR SISTER:**

**DESCLAIMER: Semua karakter dan cerita Naruto punya Massashi Kishimoto**

**warning: OOC (maybe) Typo (yang terlewatkan) dll.**

**Rate: T+ (mungkin karna temanya, tapi aman kok ;))**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seorang pria terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat serta alat-alat medis yang menempel dipergelangan tangan dan hidungnya. Pria satunya lagi berusaha menajamkan telinganya demi mendengar kata demi kata yang ucapkan pelan oleh si pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang kini terbaring lemah.<strong>_

"_**Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, ...ku... masih ingin...samanya...me..." Sejanak pemuda berambut kuning menghela napas berat kemudian melanjutkan, "...hatnya tumbuh dewasa...tapi.."**_

"_**Kau pasti bisa Naruto! Kau... pasti...!" Pemuda yang berambut hitam menyelanya, mata hitamnya menyiratkan berbagai perasaan, sarat emosi yang selama ini jarang ditunjukkan pada wajah tampannya.**_

"_**Aku ingin... Tapi...Ukh!" Naruto merasakan nyeri hebat di dadanya sehingga membuatnya melepas senyum lemahnya.**_

"_**Jaga gadisku Sasuke, kumohon... hanya kau yang ku.. Ukh! Pu..nya..! Tolong bahagiakan dia... Aku... Percaya padamu..." **_

_**Seketika itu pemuda bernama Sasuke menahan napasnya, ia memanggil nama temannya tersebut yang hanya dijawab dengan tangan yang dingin dari Naruto, tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu bernapas. Dipanggilnya suster serta dokter. ia menatap cemas tim medis yang sedang berusaha memacu jantung dengan alat khusus. Namun alat pendeteksi jantung tak bergarak sama sekali, hanya ada garis lurus yang tertera di layarnya, tim medis keluar dengan raut wajah menyesal. Hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut sang dokter.**_

_**Sasuke merasa seperti dihempas ke bawah dari ketinggian, tubuhnya bergetar, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menangis, demi menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya telah pergi. **_

"_**Papaaaaa...!" Tangisan pilu itu menyadarkannya, membuatnya bertekad menjadi kuat. Merelakan takdir mengambil sahabatnya, dan menerima takdir yang dititipkan Naruto untuknya.**_

_**...**_

Sasuke terbangun dengan keringat disekujur tubuhnya. Bukan, bukan karena saat ini adalah musim panas tetapi karena mimpi itu, mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghantui tidurnya. Tangan sasuke menekan dahinya yang berdenyut, ia menengadahkan kepalanya lalu menghela napas dalam untuk menghilangkan getar diseluruh tubuhnya. Menyeka air mata di sudut matanya dan memejamkannya kembali.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan dari lamunannya, hatinya tenang saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya di balik pintu kamarnya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Seketika cahaya menyerang matanya membuatnya menyipitkan kelopaknya. _Onix_nya menatap gadis cantik belia yang saat ini tersenyum memandangnya.

"Selamat pagi! Hey, sudah jam berapa ini? Kau tak pergi ke kantor?" Gadis pirang pucat tersebut melewatinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian menyibakkan tirai membuat cahaya dari luar berebut masuk ke dalam kamar luas yang didominasi warna putih.

"Aku sudah membuat sarapan, kau mandi saja dulu." Gadis cantik tersebut saat ini sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"hn." Jawaban singkat khas Sasuke, kemudian pria berusia 34 tahun tersebut menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

...

"Aku turun dulu ya Sasuke-kun, nati aku pulang sore karena ada kegiatan klub, kau mau menjemputku?"

"Apa yang akan dikatakan temanmu jika mereka mendengarmu memanggiku seperti itu Ino-chan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mana ada anak yang memanggil walinya seperti itu." Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu papa, papaku tak tergantikan!" Ino membuka sabuk pengaman kemudian turun dari sedan hitam metalik tersebut setelah membuka pintunya,

"Dan kau terlalu muda untuk ku panggil paman." Katanya lagi.

"Usiaku 34 tahun Ino-chan, aku memang seorang paman untuk anak seusiamu."

"Kalau begitu, kau terlalu tampan untuk ku panggil paman **Sasuke-kun**!" Kata Ino lagi dengan menekan kata Sasuke-kun pada kalimatnya sebelum ia berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan menutup pintu mobil.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan puteri angkatnya tersebut. Anak ABG memang susah diatur.

"Sepertinya aku harus ekstra bersabar lagi padanya. Ini berat Naruto..." Katanya sebelum ia menancapkan gas mobilnya.

...

Sasuke menyingkirkan dokumen yang selesai ia periksa dan tandatangani, ia menekan pelipisnya sambil bersandar pada kursi direktur yang ia duduki. Pikirannya menerawang pada sosok gadis yang baru saja ia antar ke sekolahnya sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Gadis yang selalu ia lihat perkembangannya hingga ia remaja kini. Gadis kecil yang kini tumbuh menjadi remaja belia yang cantik. Hal yang membuatnya semakin resah.

Ino, bunga cantik yang sedang tumbuh. Ia bingung menghadapi sikap remaja itu. Sasuke lebih mudah mengasuh Ino kecil yang nakal ketimbang Ino remaja yang "nakal". Bukannya Sasuke merasa kehadiran Ino adalah hal yang sangat ia sesalkan, justru anak ini membuatnya bahagia, hidupnya lebih berwarna. Entah ia sanggup atau tidak menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sahabat satu-satunya meninggalkannya. Dengan Ino di sisinya, ia sadar ia bisa melewati itu semua berkat gadis itu. Rasa bersalahnya pada ibu gadis tersebut, tanggung jawabnya pada Naruto, semua bisa ia lewati dengan Ino di sisinya.

Tapi hal yang membuatnya semakin resah akhir-akhir ini adalah perkembangan gadis cantik tersebut, membuatnya semakin menyadari perkembangan dari perasaannya sendiri terhadap gadis itu. Ia sangat takut menghadapi dirinya sendiri, ia takut terbawa arus semakin dalam tanpa pegangan kuat yang dapat ia genggam. Gadis itu, gadis yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya saat ini. Seseorang yang harus ia jaga dan bahagiakan. Seseorang yang harus ia cintai, sebagai puterinya sendiri, bukan sebagai seorang gadis.

Sasuke memandang deretan foto di mejanya. Kebanyakan foto-foto Ino dari ia bayi sampai remaja saat ini. Lalu foto kenangannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto, orang yang ia anggap saudara. Dan Sakura, mantan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku adalah pria yang salah untuk kau cintai... Aku..." Sasuke berkata lirih pada foto di hadapannya, foto ia bersama pemuda bermata biru cemerlang dan berambut kuning, Naruto dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink lembut. Sakura.

**Flash back**

Terik matahari musim panas tak menyurutkan semangat tiga remaja ini untuk menyusuri pantai Konohagakure yang berpasir putih. Dua diantaranya sibuk membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang mereka sudah lakukan ataupun yang akan dilakukan nanti. Sedangkan salah seorang pemuda hanya menanggapi dengan kata 'hn' saja.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita naik perahu berdua?" Tanya gadis cantik berambut pink sambil menggelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Hey! Bagaimana denganku? Kau egois sekali Sakura-chan!" Sungut pemuda berambut pirang terang tak terima.

"Ah, sesekali aku ingin menikmati rasanya berdua saja dengan pacar Naru-baka!" Cibir si Gadis−Sakura.

"Ah lagipula Sasuke tak ingin pergi denganmu, iya kan Teme?" Balas Naruto seperti tau benar perangai sahabatnya.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi kata singkat yang dipilih pemuda tampan berambut hitam tersebut menanggapi obrolan temannya, yang langsung membuat kedua temanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa artinya itu Sasuke-kun?"

"Dia setuju padaku." Jawaban sok tau dari Naruto membuat Sakura memelototinya.

"Kita datang ke sini bertiga, jadi tak ada satu orangpun yang meninggalkan yang lainnya." Akhirnya jawaban solid dari sang pangeran sekolah Uchiha Sasuke merampungkan persoalan ringan itu membuat Sakura merengut kecewa, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum puas.

Mereka kembali bermain dengan ombak, berlarian di pantai putih bersih di musim panas di tahun ke dua dan semester ke dua pula di _Konoha High School._ Mereka tampak menikmati liburan panas kali ini, seperti liburan panas sebelumnya saat mereka bertemu dan menjadi sahabat yang tak terpisahkan sejak di _Junior High school_. Bedanya saat ini adalah Sakura dan Sasuke yang menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak setahun yang lalu.

Hingga waktu semakin larut menyisahkan mentari senja di batas waktu tenggelamnya. Sakura yang memeluk lengan kekasihnya tersenyum nyaman memandang batas cakrawala di mana sang mentari meredupkan sinarnya. Sementara Naruto menjadi orang yang pengertian dengan berpura-pura sibuk dengan es serutnya di kedai yang terletak 15 meter di belakang pasangan itu. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat pemandangan yang menusuk hatinya. Bukan matahari tenggelam, tapi kedua sahabatnya. Hatinya memang panas, tetapi rasa nyaman dan bahagia juga terasa didadanya melihat Sakura bahagia dipelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ingin mengatakan ssesuatu. Mungkin kau akan bosan mendengarnya... Tapi..." Sakura sedikit menegakan tubuhnya, menatap dalam kekasihnya, menunggunya menatapnya balik kemudian tersenyum setelah mendapati Sasuke akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari cakrawala ke mata _emerald_nya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Katanya seraya mengecup bibir sang kekasih. Menunggu rspon dari Sasuke atas pernyataan yang sering ia katakan tersebut, ia menunggu kekasihnya mengucapkan hal yang sama, yang tak pernah ia dengar sekalipun.

"Terimakasih Sakura." Sakura masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan kekasihnya, namun sepertinya hanya kata itulah yang ingin diucapkan pemuda Uchiha tersebut, Sasuke kembali menatap cakrawala setelah mengecup sekilas kening sang gadis.

"Sasuke... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Lagi-lagi hanya kata 'Hn' yang keluar dari Sasuke setelah beberapa detik ia tampak terdiam untuk berpikir dan itu pun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan lurusnya ke arah matahari yang sepenuhnya sudah tenggelam.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang selama ini ia ragukan. Dari sikap sang kekasih padanya, ia sudah mengira bahwa perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, bahwa Sasuke menerimanya sebagai kekasih hanya karena merasa tak ingin merusak hubungan keduanya. Namun hatinya masih berharap penuh, bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke mencintainya, dan ia ingin mendengarnya dari mulut sang kekasih. Berbohong pun akan ia terima.

Tapi ia harus mendapatkan hatinya terluka lagi, mendapati kenyataan ia sama sekali tak memiliki cinta Sasuke. Bahkan demi didengarnya kebohongan untuknya pun tak ia dapat. Sasuke tak menjawabnya, ia berdiri sebelum berkata.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah gelap." Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto di kedai es, meninggalkan Sakura yang mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

Mereka duduk di bus dalam diam, Naruto menggigit bibirnya melihat perubahan wajah Sakura, ia tau, sahabatnya ini sedang menahan tangisnya, ia bisa mengira hal yang terjadi yang membuat gadis cantik tersebut bersedih. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Yang ia tau, Sakura butuh pelukan dan dukungan darinya.

...

Semester kedua di tahun ketiganya Sasuke merasa bawa ada perubahan yang terjadi pada Sakura dan Naruto beberapa sebulan belakangan ini. Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam padanya, cenderung menghindar. Sedangkan Naruto bersikap tak natural seperti biasanya, seperti ada hal yang ia sembunyikan. Mereka masih bersahabat seperti biasanya, namun agak berbeda. Entah, suasananya menjadi lebih kaku.

Hingga suatu hari Sakura memintanya untuk bicara di taman tempat biasa mereka berkumpul sepulang sekolah. Sasuke mendatangi Sakura yang tengah duduk dengan kepala menunduk di sebuah bangku taman. Lama mereka terdiam hingga isakan Sakura memecahkan kesunyian mereka.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mulai bicara disela isaknya.

"Aku... Aku minta maaf," Jedah lagi, Sakura tampak berpikir keras memilih kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Sasuke tak berbicara sepatah katapun, pemuda itu hanya diam menanti sang gadis berbicara, meski hatinya sudah penasaran dengan kata yang akan diucapkan Sakura.

"Aku... Hamil." Dua kata yang diucapkan Sakura membuat Sasuke seperti disambar petir, ia sangat terkejut dan menatap Sakura tak percaya, seolah mencari kilatan ekspresi canda dari Sakura yang menjelaskan bahwa yang ia katakan hanyalah lelucon. Sakura juga tampak terkejut, ia tak menyangka diantara pilihan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan, kata itulah yang lebih dulu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sakura menangis. Ia tak sanggup lagi meneruskan katanya, ia salah memilahnya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu tak mungkin lagi mengira bahwa yang Sakura katakan hanya lelucon. Tapi, ia tau benar bahwa tak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara ia dan Sakura.

"Kau... Bagaimana mungkin.. Aku tak pernah menyentuhmu Sakura!"

"Aku... Makanya aku minta maaf Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar... Aku... Menghianatimu..." Pecah tangis Sakura, ia ingin berlari dari situ seandainya saja ia tak mengingat bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, bahkan pikirannya kosong saat ini. Ia tak tau apakah ia harus marah kecewa atau apalah itu. Ia tak tau harus apa.

"Aku tau... Meskipun aku tak pernah mendapatkan cinta darimu, tapi... aku tak boleh menghianatimu..." Sakura menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan,

"Meskipun rasa sedih dan kecewa, aku tak seharusnya mencari cinta dari pria lain... aku.."

"Siapa dia?" Potong Sasuke. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan, tak menatap sedikitpun Sakura yang sudah banjir air mata.

"Aku!" Seketika mereka menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya berdiri−entah sejak kapan di belakang mereka.

"Na.. Naruto-kun..."

"Maaf Sasuke, kau boleh pukul aku, tapi aku selama ini mencintai Sakura-chan... Aku.." Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ada perasaan bersalah yang besar di matanya, tapi keyakinannya mendominasi menjadikan aura tegar tang tak dapat dibantah.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terdiam, ia menatap Sakura sekilas, keyakinan yang terpancar di matanya membuat Sakura tenang. Ia menggenggem tangan Sasuke, mengarahkan kepalan tangan Sasuke untuk memukul wajahnya sendiri, namun tangan tersebut berhenti di udara, seketika Sasuke mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa, jika kau mencintainya selama ini. Aku yakin kau sudah ingin memukulku sejak lama. Kuanggap kita impas." Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura, menatap _emerald_ yang sendu itu.

"Aku hutang maaf padamu Sakura, maaf. Jika aku selalu membuat hatimu sakit. Maaf, untuk cinta yang tak pernah kuberikan padamu." Lalu pemuda tersebut memeluk gadis dihadapannya, Sakura menumpahkan sisa tangisnya yang ia pendam. Sasuke melepaskan semua rasa bersalah pada gadis ini, gadis yang ia sayangi. Sebagai sahabatnya, tak lebih.

...

"Kau yakin bisa membesarkannya Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke tak yakin.

"Aku mencintai Sakura, dan karena itu bayi itu ada, mana mungkin aku membunuhnya." Jawab Naruto yakin, mereka saat ini sedang di rumah sakit melakukan pemeriksaan kandungan Sakura yang sudah berjalan 3 bulan.

"Tapi usiamu saja baru tujuh belas tahun, kau tak punya penghasilan Naruto. Bahkan kau tak punya keluarga untuk menopang biaya cabang bayi itu nanti."

"Aku akan bekerja keras Teme! Aku pasti bisa, aku mencintai bayi itu."

"Aku juga tak ingin membunuhnya, aku mencintai anak ini." Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul memotong kalimat yang ingin Sasuke ucapkan. Naruto langsung menghampiri kekasihnya, memeluknya serta mengelus-elus perut Sakura. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya berdecak, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dengan keputusan sahabatnya yang menurutnya gila. Melahirkan bayi yang bahkan mereka tak tau bisa atau tidak menghidupinya.

"Hey, lagipula jika kita kesulitan. Kan ada pamannya yang siap membantu, iya kan?" Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke yang langsung disuguhi _death glare_ andalan Uchiha.

"Jangan harap! Kau tau aku benci anak-anak!"

...

Kecemasan dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke menjelang detik-detik perjuangan Sakura melahirkan bayinya. Sebuah kecelakaan menyebabkannya terpaksa melahirkan bayi dalam kandungannya sebulan lebih cepat. Seandainya Sakura tak harus bekerja ekstra pada masa hamil tuanya, mungkin ia tak harus kelelahan dan jatuh dari tangga toko tempatnya bekerja.

Sasuke menunggu di luar ruangan sementara Naruto menemani pacarnya berjuang. Tak satupun keluarga Haruno mengunjungi, mereka sudah menghapus nama Sakura dari keluarga Haruno sejak diketahuinya Sakura mengandung.

Mikoto Uchiha yang duduk bersama Sasuke di kursi tunggu ikut cemas luar biasa. Bagaimanapun, Naruto sudah ia anggap seperti puteranya sendiri. Lama mereka menunggu, sesekali terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari Sakura, dan teriakan semangat dari sang pacar. Hingga ruangan itu benar-benar sepi, kemudian dipecahkan oleh tangisan seorang bayi satu jam kemudian. Baik Sasuke maupun Mikoto tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

Dokter dan tim medis keluar dari ruangan, sepertinya Proses melahirkan ini memakai proses bedah. Dokter yang menangani tersebut terlihat sedih, apa yang terjadi? Bukankah suara bayi sudah terdengar. Berarti mereka sukses mengeluarkannya.

Mikoto dan Sasuke memasuki ruangan tersebut, di sana hanya ada Naruto yang memeluk bayi yang masih merah di samping Sakura yang terbaring pucat. Ada dua orang suster yang mencoba mengambil bayinya, tetapi Naruto menyingkirkan tangan mereka. Ia memeluk sang bayi dengan erat, seolah perawat tersebut adalah pencuri yang ingin mengambil harta berharganya. Ia memanggil nama kekasihnya sambil menangis lirih. Memeluknya serta menciuminya. Berkali-kali ia ucapkan kata cinta untuk Sakura, tapi Sakura hanya diam.

Sasuke dan Mikoto menghampiri Naruto, disentuhnya Sakura. Seketika itu juga Sasuke merasakan dinginnya tubuh gadis itu. Ia menatap suster yang ada di situ, seolah mengerti arti tatapan tersebut, perawat tersebut menjawab.

"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya, dan nona Sakura bersikeras ingin bayinya tetap hidup."

...

**Flash back off**

Sasuke bangun dari lamunannya kala mendengar telpon genggamnya berdering. Nada dering khusus dari Ino.

_"Sasuke-kun! Aku sudah selesai dari kegiatan klubku...!"_

"Hn.. Aku jemput kau sekarang."

_"Tidak usah, aku sudah ada di kantormu._"

Sasuke sudah tak terkejut lagi akan hal ini, Ino memang sering main ke kantornya hanya untuk makan siang dengannya ataupun hal-hal yang tak penting lainnya.

"Hmmmm... _cake_ di sini memang lezat sekali!" Ino memejamkan matanya, tangannya ia letakkan dipipinya dan tersenyum nikmat saat menikmati cake di depannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Anak angkatnya tersebut. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah _café_ dekat kantor Sasuke.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Ino, nanti kau tersedak." Ino hanya tertawa riang menanggapi nasehat walinya.

"Uhm... Sasuke-kun, besok sekolahku sudah libur musim panas. Aku mau menghabiskan waktuku dengan kerja sambilan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hn... Tumben sekali, memangnya dalam rangka apa?"

"Untuk s_hopping_ dong!" jawaban yang sudah diduga Sasuke. Secara Ino ini penggila belanja.

"Kau tau, aku gemas sekali dengan koleksi _autumn-winternya Marc Jacob_. Kyaaa! Aku harus punya! Juga _Channel,_ dan... Waaah aku jadi binguuung mau yang mana! _GUCCI _jugaaa!" Sasuke memutar matanya melihat kelakuan remaja panggila barang-barang mahal tersebut. Salahnya juga yang terlalu memanjakan anak ini. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu, hanya Sasuke adalah orang yang berselera tinggi, makanya ia juga selalu menjejalkan Ino dengan barang-barang seleranya itu sejak kecil.

"Kau mau kerja di mana?"

"di Akatsuki _café_." Sasuke yang sedang menyedot jus tomatnya tersedak, Ino menatap bingung pria yang 18 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tidak boleh!" Larang Sasuke setelah menghilangkan batuknya

"Kenapa?"

"Seragamnya terlalu mini! Terlebih lagi yang datang ke sana kebanyakan laki-laki."

"Aku kan di sana untuk bekerja jadi tak peduli..."

"Tapi mereka peduli! Kau mau diganggu mereka eh?"

"Tapi..,"

"Lagipula dengan honor dari sana, bekerja setahun pun tidak akan mampu kau membeli barang-barang yang kau inginkan. Sekarang juga kalau kamu mau, kita belanja."

"Tapi, aku mau mencari pengalaman... lagi pula seragamnya _cute_.."

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Ino mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun cemburu ya?" Lagi lagi Sasuke tersedak.

"Bicara apa kau?" Sasuke mendelik dan dibalas seringaian oleh Ino.

"Wajahmu merah tuh."

"Jangan macam-macam Ino-chan, aku hanya menjagamu dari hal-hal yang buruk." Sasuke berusaha mati-matian mengembalikan wibawanya.

"Lagipula, Nenek Mikoto mau kita mengunjunginya selama liburan ini. Katanya dia kangen padamu."

"Ah benar juga! Baiklah kalau begitu.. eh, tapi... hari ini kita belanja kan?" Jurus _puppy eyes_ no jutsu andalan Ino pun keluar.

"Hn, makanya cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Kau yang menyuruhku pelan-pelan!"

...

Matahari musim panas yang terik tak menyurutkan semangat Ino untuk bermain ombak. Gadis pirang cantik itu sibuk berlarian di pesisir pantai layaknya bocah, sementara Sasuke hanya duduk tesenyum melihat kelakuan Ino.

"_Dia sudah besar Naruto, dan kelakuannya mirip denganmu. Apa aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik?"_ Batin Sasuke seraya menatap Ino yang kini sedang mengobol dengan pemuda sebayanya. Eh? Tuggu dulu, gawat!

Sasuke buru-buru bangun dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Ino dan pemuda berambut coklat yang terlihat sekali senang dengan Ino, dan Sasuke tak suka hal itu. Ia menarik lengan Ino yang sedang bejabat tangan dengan pemuda tesebut. Ino dan pemuda tesebut menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dingin menatap pemuda yang masih terlihat bingung tesebut.

"Aku Kiba, aku hanya bekenalan dengan Namikaze-san."

"Sudah berkenalannya kan. Kalau begitu, ayo pergi Ino-chan." Sasuke menarik lengan Ino membawanya menjauh dari Kiba. Kiba hanya menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Aduuuh, sakit Sasuke-kun!" Ino melepaskan tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena Sasuke telalu kuat menggenggamnya.

"Sedikit saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku, sudah ada srigala yang menghampirimu."

"Dia hanya ingin berkenalan saja, memangnya tak boleh?"

"Berkenalan karena punya maksud tertentu Ino-chan. Laki-laki itu berbahaya."

"Berarti kau juga dong?"

"Aku adalah walimu, aku tak mungkin mencelakai mu."

"Kau yakin? Bukan karena cemburu?" Ino menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Jangan ngawur Ino-chan! Kau sudah kuanggap sepeti puteriku sendiri." Jawab Sasuke tegas. Yang sebenarnya lebih kepada penegasan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bohong!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tak pernah menganggap kau sebagai orang tuaku Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu!"

Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Ino bausan, meski Ino sudah sering mengatakan hal seperti itu tetapi yang ini berbeda, ada emosi di dalam kalimatnya. Bukan kalimat godaan yang seing Ino ucapkan.

"Kau masih kecil Ino, kau belum mengerti apa-apa soal cinta."

"Usiaku 16 tahun. Dan teman-teman sesusiaku sudah banyak yang memiliki kekasih. Tapi yang ada di pikiranku itu Cuma Sauke-kun, aku tau apa yang kuasakan. Aku sudah mengerti!"

"Kau harus bisa membedakan perasaan sayang kepada seorang ayah dan..."

"Aku mnyayangi papaku. Dan aku tau itu berbeda dengan perasaanku padamu."

"Ino cukup!" Sasuke menatap Ino tajam. Dilihatnya gadis itu sudah menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai puteriku, tidak lebih."

"Kau bohong!" Ino berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap lirih punggung gadis itu. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, Ino adalah puteri angkatnya. Anak yang dititipkan oleh sahabatnya Naruto. Anak yang harus ia jaga. Dadanya sakit melihat gadis itu menagis. Meski ia sudah sering melihatnya, namun kali ini berbeda, terlabih lagi hatinya mengakui bahwa apa yang ia katakan kepada Ino adalah bohong.

...

Makan malam di keluarga Uchiha berlangsung sunyi, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan piring menyertai mereka. Makanan-makanan mewah dan lezat di atas meja _elips_ besar tak menggugah selera makan Sasuke. Sesekali ia melirik puteri angkatnya yang menghindarinya sejak siang tadi.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kondisi perusahaan?" Tanya Fugaku, kepala keluarga Uchiha memecahkan kesunyian.

"Baik, akan kukirimkan laporan perkembangannya pada ayah nanti."

"Hn. Tak usah, aku senang jika keadannya baik. Perusahaan itu sudah menjadi milikmu, jadi kuserahkan sepenuhnya padamu."

"Hn. Terimakasih ayah."

"Aku bangga padamu Sasuke. Hanya saja, dibalik kesuksesanmu kau juga perlu pendamping hidup. Kapan kau mau menikah? Usiamu sudah cukup untuk itu kan?" Pertanyaan ayahnya yang disetujui oleh Mikoto, ibunya sekses membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak. Ia menatap Ino yang seketika terpaku.

"Benar Sasuke, ibu tak pernah melihat kau memperkenalkan calon isterimu. Kau bahkan menolak perjodohan dengan puteri keluarga Hyuga, ibu kira kau sudah punya pilihan lain." Mikoto menanggapi. "Oiya, bagaimana dengan Shion? Kalian pacaran kan, kenapa kau tak menikah dengannya Sasuke? Ibu setuju dengannya, keluarga Yagawa juga merupakan keluarga baik-baik."

Sasuke tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, orang tuanya benar. Ia sudah pantas untuk menikah, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menikahi orang yang tak pernah ia cintai?

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam." Ino tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlalu dari acara makan malamnya setelah mengecup sekila pipi Mikoto dan Fugaku. Sasuke tak sanggup menatap gadis itu.

"Tumben sekali Ino-chan sudah mau tidur? Yaampun, dia bahkan seperti tak memakan makan malamnya. Apa dia sakit?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Nanti kau harus memastikannya, dia seperti orang yang tak sehat. Tak ceria seperti biasanya." Fugaku menimpali dengan tak kalah khawatir.

"Kurasa ia hanya capek, Ino hanya butuh istiahat." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Padahal hatinya sendiri sangat cemas.

...

Sasuke terkejut mendapati Shion berada di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha siang itu. Ia tampak serius berbicara dengan kedua oang tuanya. Mikoto yang melihat putera sematawayangnya datang langsung menyuruhnya bergabung. Sasuke yang baru saja duduk tiba-tiba menjadi kaku ketika melihat Ino di samping ibunya. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, shion baru saja datang dari Amegakure dan ingin menemuimu katanya." Mikoto mengawali percakapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke-kun, apa kabar?" Sapa Shion anggun.

"Hn."

"Ibu sudah bicarakan tentang pembicaraan kita semalam, dan katanya ia siap menjalani komitmen denganmu jika kau siap." Mikoto terlihat senang ssekali membicarakan hal ini.

Sasuke melempar pandangannya pada Ino, gadis itu masih menunduk. Sasuke merasakan Ino tak nyaman berada diantara percakapan ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke berpikir keras. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut masa depannya. Ia dan Shion bertemu di bangku kuliahnya, Shion adalah junior dua tingkat di bawahnya. Mereka baru menjalin hubungan dengannya sekitar setahun yang lalu. Shion yang tinggal di Amegakure memang jarang betemu Sasuke yang tinggal di Konoha-_city_ (Mikoto dan Fugaku tinggal di Konohagakure)

Shion adalah gadis yang cantik, dia adalah puteri tunggal keluarga Yagawa yang merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang cukup terpandang. Gadis pirang itu seorang yang pintar, anggun dan dewasa, serasi dengan Sasuke yang juga kalem. Sebenarnya Shion sungguh wanita yang sangat tepat untuk menjadi pendamping Uchiha. Tapi masalah terbesarnya adalah hati, Sasuke adalah orang yang pelit membagi hatinya pada orang lain. Namun ketika ia sudah memberi hatinya, orang itu adalah orang yang tak seharusnya ia cintai.

Sasuke harus mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupnya. Ia harus melangkah, hidupnya bukan hanya tentang dirinya. Tetapi juga keluarganya dan tentunya Ino. Orangtuanya benar, ia harus menikah. Dan ia tak mungkin menikahi puterinya sendiri, Mungkin jika Naruto masih hidup ia akan menghajarnya. Tapi pada Ino-lah hatinya ia berikan. Dan itu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Aku..." Sasuke menatap Ino sekilas sebelum menatap Mikoto lalu Shion.

"Siap menikah denganmu."

Mikoto tersenyum senang, sedangkan Shion sangat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan menerimanya, tapi ia sangat senang mendengarnya. Semua di ruangan tersebut tersenyum kecuali Sasuke dan Ino tentunya. Gadis itu sudah mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Se.. selamat ya... Aku permisi.."

Ino tak tahan lagi ia berlari secepatnya ke kamarnya, air matanya tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Tangisnya pecah setibanya ia di kamar. Ini tak boleh terjadi, Sasuke tak boleh menikah dengan siapapun selain dirinya.

Salahkah ia jika ia mencintai orangtua angkatnya sendiri? Salahkah ia mengharapkan cinta yang bukan seharusnya dari ayah angkatnya? Selama ini ia tak pernah menganggap Sasuke sebagai orangtuanya, tidak. Hanya Naruto dan Sakura-lah orang tuanya. Sasuke, sejak usianya masih 6 tahun ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai pangerannya. Dan ketika remaja ia menyadari perasaannya itu dan terus tumbuh untuk Sasuke. Apa ia salah? Sasuke tak punya hubungan darah setetespun dengannya, kenapa ia dan Sasuke tak bisa bersama? Jawabannya adalah karena Sasuke tak pernah mencintainya selayaknya ia padanya. Bagaimanapun juga Shion lebih pantas untuk Sasuke cintai. Jelas, ia tak bisa menang dari wanita itu. Calon isteri Sasuke yang cantik dan dewasa.

Pintu kamar Ino terbuka, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar gadisnya. Ia melihat Ino terlengkup di tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu menangis, Hati Sasuke mencelos melihatnya. Ia tak suka Gadisnya yang ceria sedih. Diusapnya pelan rambut pirang pucat gadis itu.

Ino memeluk Sasuke erat, menangis didadanya. Sasuke merasa hatinya teriris, ia benar-benar benci situasi ini. Tapi ia harus melakukannya, berpura-pura menjadi orang dewasa yang tak tertarik dengan anak kecil. Menegaskan bahwa rasa sayangnya terhadap Ino adalah sebagai orang tua.

"Aku tak mau... Jangan menikah Sasuke-kun, kumohon." Ino terisak pilu.

"Aku harus Ino, usiaku sudah cukup untuk itu."

"Aku juga siap menikah denganmu!"

"Kau tak bisa menikahi orangtuamu sendiri."

"Papaku Cuma Naruto! Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu... aa...aku..."

Sasuke memeluk Ino erat, ia ingin meneriakkan kata yang sama untuk Ino. Tapi jika ia katakan, itu akan lebih menghancurkan hati gadis ini.

"_Dear_... Dengarlah, kita tak bisa melakukannya. Ino aku tak mungkin. Aku menyayangimu... sebagai puteriku, tak lebih. Kelak kau akan dapatkan pemuda yang baik untukmu" Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa tegar dan tenang. Ia tak percaya tentang yang ia katakan tadi. Pemuda lain? Yang benar saja, Ino sedikit disapa dengan laki-laki saja membuatnya ingin menebas dengan samurai laki-laki tersebut.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap tajam Sasuke dengan _aquamarine_-nya yang dipenuhi air mata. Ia tak mau mendengar itu, tak mau menerima kenyataan itu.

"Kau bohong! Kalau begitu kenapa kau selalu marah jika ada laki-laki yang mendekatiku?"

"Itu karena kau belum cukup umur untuk mengerti laki-laki yang baik itu seperti apa." Jawab Sasuke beralasan.

"Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil lagi SASUKE!" Teriak Ino sebelum ia berlari ke luar. Sasuke tak bisa mengejarnya. Tidak. Sebelum ia membenahi hatinya sendiri.

...

Hujan rintik-rintik di musim panas tak membuat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk diantara dua makam berlari dan berlindung dari hujan tersebut. Genangan air yang mengalir di matanya bukanlah dari hujan di atas sana. Ia menangis sambil memeluk gundukan tanah tersebut.

"Pa... Papa salah... Ken bukanlah jodohnya Barbie, karna Ken sudah memilih wanita lain... Papa bohong... Atau... Aku memang bukan Barbie, dialah Barbie-nya Ken? Bukan Aku..." Tangis Ino pecah kala mengadu pada gundukan tanah tempat dimakamkannya jasad Namikaze Naruto. Ino beralih pada makam di sebelah kirinya, tertulis Haruno Sakura pada nisan tersebut.

"Ma... Aku harus bagaimana? Dulu kau juga mencintainya kan... Bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya..." Ino tau semua tentang Sakura meski ia tak pernah melihatnya, sebuah buku _diary_ Sakura diwariskan untuknya agar ia bisa mengenal ibunya, dan ia tau dari _diary _tersebut, bahwa Sakura tak pernah melupakan Sasuke, mendiang ibunya masih menyimpan perasaannya untuk Sasuke. Meski ia juga mencintai Papanya, tapi cinta pertama memang sulit dilupakan. Hingga akhir hayatnya

**Flash back**

"Ino-chaaan... Kamu sedang apa _dear_?" Teriak Naruto yang baru pulang kerjanya dan langsung memeluk puteri sematawayangnya yang baru berusia 4 tahun.

"Ino lagi maen Barbie pa, lihat!" Jawab Ino kecil setelah mengecup pipi Papanya. Rasa penat Naruto langsung hilang ketika melihat tingkah gemas puterinya itu. Ia bahagia sekali melihat Ino yang tampak senang sekali dengan mainan yang ia belikan untuknya dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Satu set mainan Boneka Barbie dan Ken lengkap dengan rumah kecil dan pakaian cantik serta perlengkapan dandan si boneka.

"Pa, kenapa Barbie cantik ya pa?" Tanya Ino polos sambil sibuk menyisiri rambut bonekanya.

"Anak papa juga cantik. Lihat, rambut pirangmu dan mata birumu, persis seperti Barbie kan?"

"Benar pa?" Mata biru cemerlang Ino berbinar, ia naik ke pangkuan Naruto lalu menggelayut manja padanya."

"Tapi Barbie kan _bule_ pa."

"Loh, kita juga ada bulenya loh. Darah Prancis dari kakek Minato." Jawab Naruto sombong. Ia ingat bagaimana Sasuke mencibirnya saat ia memutuskan panggilan papa-mama untuknya dan mendiang kekasihnya. Dan dengan sombongnya ia beralasan bahwa ia masih ada darah bule, jadi pantas untuk disebut papa. Dan alasan tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke tertawa dengan OOC-nya.

"Pa, apa Ken ini pacarnya Barbie?" Naruto langsung melotot ngeri mendengar kata 'pacar' yang terucap dari mulut suci gadis kecilnya ini. Ino dapat dari mana kata-kata itu?

"Err... itu... Yaah Ken itu, jodohnya Barbie sayang... Bisa dibilang mereka pasangan."

"Oooo.." Ino manggut-manggut, Naruto _Sweat drop._

"Kalau Ino mirip Barbie... Ken mirip Sasuke pa. Lihat. Rambutnya hitam, wajahnya juga mirip... rambutnya tinggal dibeginikan." Ino menyisir rambut belakang boneka Ken ke atas.

"hahaha... Benar juga ya..."

"Berarti Sasuke itu jodohnya Ino dong!" Kepala Naruto seperti ditimpa batu besar.

"Eh? Sasuke kan pamanmu Ino-Chan."

"Tapi Ino mau jadi pasangan Sasuke pa..." Rengek Ino manja. Naruto membayangngkan Sasuke dengan tuxedo putih berdampingan dengan Ino yang berseragam TK di altar. Ia mengedikkan pikiran itu secepatnya. Naruto heran denga sahabatnya itu, apa gantengnya sih dia sampai-sampai anak kecil juga tertarik padanya. Apalagi puterinya sendiri.

"Uhm.. Ino-chan, kalau kamu suka sama paman Sasuke kamu harus pintar merayunya loh, diakan manusia besi."

"Merayu itu apa pa?" Naruto _sweat drop_ lagi.

"Papa setuju kan kalau Ino jadi pengantin Sasuke?" Tanya Ino sambil memainkan pipi naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya sehingga mulut Naruto membentuk hurup 'O' yang lucu. Ino tertawa melihatnya.

"Papa ingin Ino-chan bahagia, kalau Ino senang papa juga senang _my sweetheart." _Naruto tersenyum melihat tawa riang Ino. Ia menciumi puterinya dan memberinya hukuman kitikan maut karna Ino berani memainkan wajahnya. Mereka-pun tertawa-tawa sambil sesekali perang bantal.

**Flashback Off**

...

Sasuke mengawasi sekelilingnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas sekali, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut. Keringat putus asa mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Malam hari di Konohagakure, hujan yang semula hanya gerimis siang harinya menjadi lebih deras saat ini. Sasuke tak mempedulikan air hujan menusuk dan membasahi tubuhnya, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah menemukan Ino secepatnya. Gadis itu belum juga pulang setelah kejadian itu.

"Sasuke-kun, pakai payung ini, nanti kau sakit." Shion menyodorkan sebuah payung bening yang dibalas gelengan oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Aku tak tau apakah ia kehujanan atau tidak. Ino-chan! Di mana kau?"

"Kau tau tempat yang sering ia kunjungi jika datang ke sini?"

"Pantai, kedai Ichiraku, Bukit Hokake. Semua sudah kita datangi, tapi ia tak di sana!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi. Shion menghela napas berat, baru dilihatnya Sasuke se-emosi ini. Pria yang selalu tampak dingin dan tenang kini terlihat kalut dan putus asa.

"Astaga! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku?" Sasuke menepuk kepalanya. "Makam Naruto dan Sakura!" Katanya seraya berlari menuju mobilnya diikuti Shion.

...

Sasuke hampir gila ketika mendapati Ino tergeletak di antara makam Naruto dan Sakura. Tubuhnya sudah dingin membiru. Ia segera menggendongnya ke mobil. Tancap gas ke rumah sakit. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Ino bisa berada di bawah guyuran hujan dan dilihat dari kondisinya, gadis itu sudah berjam-jam bertahan di sana.

Sasuke mengumpat terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia duduk gelisah di ruang tunggu UGD rumah sakit. Shion mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus punggungnya. Dan itu sama sekali tak mengubah apapun. Sementara Fugaku mondar-mandir di lorong ruangan itu. Pria paruh baya tersebut terlihat sangat cemas sekali. Mikoto hanya menyatukan tanganya. Mulutnya melapalkan doa untuk Ino.

Sauke bergetar, ia takut. Teringat kembali saat ia dan ibunya menanti persalinan Sakura. Pada saat itu ia mendapati Sakura yang sudah tak bernyawa ketika ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia tak mau, hal itu terulang lagi.

'_Ku mohon tuhan... Jangan ambil dia... Jangan Ambil dia... Naruto, Sakura... Biarkan dia di sini... Bersamaku' _

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Tim medis keluar dengan wajah yang lega. Dokter bilang kondisi Ino sudah membaik, saat ini ia butuh istirahat. Sasuke bersikeras untuk menemui Ino. Dokter-pun menyerah dan akhirnya memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk menemui Ino dengan syarat beberapa menit saja dan jangan diganggu.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan serba putih tersebut, dilihatnya Ino terbaring lemah. Wajah cantik yang biasanya selalu dihiasi dengan rona merahnya kini pucat pasi. Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu, sudah lebih menghangat dibanding saat ia menemukannya. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut pirang gadis itu, kemudian mengecup keningnya lalu turun ke dua kelopak matanya, lalu puncak hidung mancung Ino, ragu sejenak namun akhirnya Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya di bibir Ino. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini, lewat sentuhan ringan pada bibirnya dan ino. Mampu membuat getar hebat diseluruh tubuhnhya.

Mikoto, menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya lewat sekotak kaca di pintu ruangan tersebut. Puteranya begitu emosional saat mengecup bibir gadis yang sudah dianggap cucuk kandungnya. Sasuke terlihat begitu terluka, terlihat begitu rapuh dan melindungi disaat bersamaan. Ada perasaan rindu yang tak dapat diungkapkan oleh putera tunggalnya ini. Dan ia pun mengerti.

...

"Kau harus tidur Sasuke-kun." Shion tampak khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya ini. Mereka sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali meneguk kopinya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sunyi kembali menyelimuti pasangan ini, suasana kantin-pun lenggang karena saat ini memang waktunya orang-orang beristirahat.

"Sasuke..." Shion menghela napas berat.

"Apa kau yakin tentang pernikahan ki..."

"Aku tak mau membahasnya sekarang Shion! Tak kau lihatkah kondisinya?" Potong Sasuke gusar.

"Justru ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya." Sasuke menatap Shion tak percaya sementara wanita itu meminum teh-nya.

"Dengan kejadian ini kau sudah yakin pada perasaanmu kan?"

"Maksudmu.."

"Bahwa kau mencintainya, bukan sebagai puterimu. Tapi sebagai seorang wanita." Shion Tersenyum mengatakannya. Ia menatap Sasuke.

"Kau... Aku.."

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya Sasuke-kun, aku sudah lama menyadarinya. Dan aku tau alasanmu berhubungan denganku, karena aku mirip dengannya kan?" Pertanyaan sekaligus jawaban dari Shion memukul telak Sasuke. Ia tak bisa lagi menyangkal, Shion sepenuhnya benar.

"Kau tau, aku sih mau saja kalau kau mau meneruskannya. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Lalu Ino-chan... Kau yang paling tau sakitnya itu. Dan kau juga akan melukai ku perlahan-lahan." Shion memejamkan matanya. Ia mencintai pria ini, ingin sekali ia bersamanya, namun ia harus mencoba melepaskan egonya. Hatinya memang hancur, tapi lebih baik hancur sekali daripada terkikis setiap hari.

"Tapi mana mungkin seorang ayah menikahi puterinya sendiri?"

"Papanya sudah meninggal, dan kau tak punya hubungan darah sedikitpun dengannya. katakan, kenapa ini bisa menjadi tabu?"

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya dan membahagiakanya."

"Justru jika kau meninggalkannya, kau akan membuatnya hancur Sasuke. Berada di sisinya sebagai Sasuke yang jujur, lebih mudah untukmu menjaganya dan membahagiakannya dengan cara itu. Dia bahagia, kau juga bahagia. Kurasa sahabatmu juga tenang melihat orang yang ia sayangi mendapatkan kebahagiaannya." Sasuke menatap Shion. Ada pancaran asa di matanya, Shion benar. Dia sangat benar.

"Lalu kau.."

Shion tersenyum lemah, Sebelum berkata,

"Tentu saja aku terluka, tapi akan baik-baik saja nanti."

"Terimakasih Shion, aku akan bicarakan ini pada orangtuaku. Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan maaf sudah melukaimu." Sasuke tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang belum pernah shion lihat sebelumnya.

"Sasuke... Bolehkah aku menamparmu?"

...

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata biru yang indah. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sosok tampan Sasuke sebelum cahaya mentari pagi yang menembus jendela rumah sakit. Dadanya sakit melihat sosok itu, pria yang akan meninggalkannya sebentar lagi.

"Ino-chan... Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." Sasuke tersenyum lega melihat gadis yang ia cintai akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Sasuke...kun."

"Jangan banyak bergerak." Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan Ino yang hendak bangun.

"Aku.. di mana?"

"Di rumah sakit. Dan... Apa yang kau pikirkan Ino? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membiarkan dirimu diguyur hujan selama berjam-jam?"

Ino tak menjawab ia hanya berusaha bangun dari duduknya. Sasuke akhirnya membantunya, ia menuntun Ino agar bisa nyaman dengan posisinya menjadi setengah duduk.

Ino menarik _T-shirt_ Sasuke, Dan pria itu mengerti. Ia membawa Ino ke dalam pelukannya, melepaskan semua rasa khawatir dan takut kehilangan akan gadis ini. Rasanya lega sekali menjadi Sasuke yang jujur tanpa harus menahan perasaannya.

"Sasuke-kun... Jangan menikah..." Ino menangis lagi. Sasuke melepas pelukannya untuk menghapus air mata gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan tetap menikah Ino." Jawaban dari Sasuke membuat tangis Ino semakin keras. Tangan putih Ino memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke.

"Jahat..! Kau jahat!"

"Tapi, aku tidak akan menikah jika kau belum lulus sekolah Ino, aku akan sabar menunggu selama setahun lagi." Kata Sasuke seraya mengelus rambut pirang Ino lembut. Ino berhenti memukuli Sasuke, sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi itu memberinya harapan, bisakah ia merebut Sasuke dalam jangka waktu satu tahun?

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pernah lulus!"

"Apa? Uhm Ino... berarti kau tak mau menikah denganku?" Sasunke menyeringai. Mati-matian ia menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Ino yang terkejut, terlihat berpikir keras.

"Ma... maksudnya..."

"Sebuah kejahatan besar jika aku menikahi anak SMA Ino-chan."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya, ia mengaduh kesakitan saat tak sadar bergerak hendak berdiri, dan ini sukses membuat Sasuke menatapnya horor.

"Sedang apa kau Ino-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun, jelaskan maksudnya semua ini..."

"Masa kau tak mengerti juga?" Sasuke menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku menyerah padamu Ino-chan, aku mengakui kalau aku mencintaimu. Jadi... Mau kah kau menikah dengan aku yang seorang paman-paman ini?"

Ino tak menjawab. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat, menangis lagi, kali ini tangisan bahagia. Ino melepas pelukannya demi menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia baru menyadari ada yang beda dengan paras pria tampan yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. Ino meraba pelan luka lebam di sudut bibir kanan Sasuke, dan sedikit memerah di pipi kirinya.

"Ini.. Kenapa?" Tanya Ino seraya meraba sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Hadiah dari ayah saat aku mengungkapkan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin ku nikahi."

"Apa kakek Fugaku tidak setuju?"

"Bukan begitu, entahlah kenapa dia memukulku. Tapi setelah melakukannya, ia hanya berkata: Awas jika kau menyakiti Ino-chan! Begitulah, sepertinya ia benar-benar berperan sebagai kakek kepada laki-laki yang melamar cucuknya." Sasuke tersenyum mengingatnya, sedangkan Ino tertawa.

"Apa sakit?"

"Lumayan."

"Tidak bisa berciuman dong." Wajah Ino memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Bisa kok, mau coba?"

...

Dua buah buket bunga diletakkan pada masing-masing pusara Naruto dan Sakura yang bersebelahan. Di sana Ino dan Sasuke tampak khusuk berdoa di depan pusara itu. Terik matahari musim panas tak sama sekali mengganggu khusuknya doa mereka.

"Pa.. Ma... kemarin Ino resmi menjadi Uchiha. Aku sangat bahagia sekali, dan hari ini kami akan bulan madu ke Suna... Ino mencintai papa dan mama. Ku doakan agar kalian bahagia di sana..." Ino menutup doanya, mengecup nisan ke dua orang tuanya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasuke−suaminya untuk beranjak.

"Kau duluan saja, ada yang ingin kukatakan pada mereka." Ino mengerti, ia berlalu dari sana untuk kemudian menunggu Sasuke di mobil.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu mendekati pusara kedua sahabatnya itu, duduk diantaranya.

"Hey... Aku... sebagai menantu, ingin menyapa mertuaku." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku membuat puteri kalian menikah muda, tapi aku berjanji. Aku akan selalu membahagiakannya. Dan... Terimakasih karena telah membiarkannya hidup, terimakasih karena telah melahirkan gadis secantik Ino." Sasuke beralih ke makap Sakura, ia mengelus nisannya.

"Terimakasih karena telah memperjuangkannya Sakura. Terimakasih atas cinta yang kau berikan, terimakasih karena telah memberikan seseorang untuk ku membagi hatiku. Aku berjanji, akan menjaga cintamu kali ini, cinta kalian." Sasuke bediri, menatap kedua makam sahabatnya tersebut sebelum melanjutkan,

"Terima kasih karena telah membagi kebahagiaan kalian... Terimakasih..." Sasuke menunduk hormat beberapa saat, ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh di tanah sebelum beranjak untuk menemui isterinya.

...

**SELESAI**

Huaaaaa... apa ini? hahaha... sama sekali nggak kerasa musim panasnya ya? apa gak kerasa ficnya? ya sudah lah,,, biarkan yang lain panas tapi fic ini tetap dingin (?) *nyontek pepatah: biarlah hati panas tetapi kepala tetap dingin*

thanks buat Suu-chan dan bos Mimi-sama yang udah ngundang saya di event ini...

maaf penggemar sasuke, saya buat dy jadi peddofile,hehehe... gak apa-apa kan? masih tetep ganteng kok.

okie dokie deh... maaf kalo ada kekurangan... mohon sumbangan reviewnya ya XD


End file.
